Katnip movie night
by Eddie120
Summary: Short karkatxnepeta fanfic, hope you guys like (first posted so..yeah)


Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you have just finished drawing a picture of you and your crush, Karkat Vantas. You sigh happily, you've liked Karkat for years, even though your only 14. You have also drawn you and your best friend, Equius Zahhak. Equius was always one of the odd ones, you thought. No one understood how you two ever became so close, with him being so muscular and tall and yourself being petite. You did love hunting though, and that kept you very strong. You also love cats, or as you call them, meow-beasts. You constantly use cat puns when chatting and 'pestering' your friends on your favorite site that helped you stay close with them: Pesterchum. Pesterchum has been your thing ever since Betty Bother closed down. You also have been meaning to check to see if anyone was on Pesterchum, why don't you check now?

You're currently on Pesterchum and you see the following 'Chumhandles', or usernames, online: ectoBiologist, gardenGnostic, gallowsCalibrator, twinArmagedsons, caligulasAquarium, and, your favorite, carcinoGeneticist. The last one, carcinoGeneticist, is Karkat's Chumhandle. To be honest, you don't know if he likes you back of if he even knows of your feelings! You think you should talk to him, maybe ask if he'd like to hang out or something.

**arcenicCatnip began pestering carcinoGeneticist at ?:?**

AC: :33 hi karkitty! :33

CG: OH, HEY NEPETA. WHATS UP?

AC: :33 nothing fureally, would mew like to come ofur or something like that, karkitty?

CG: ACTUALLY…..I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO COME OVER HERE, LIKE TO WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING… I HAVE PLENTY OF ROM-COMS FOR US TO WATCH IF YOU DO…WANT TO COME THAT IS..

AC: :33 oh..h33h33… sure karkitty! I'll be ofur purrretty soon ok? 15 minutes tops. :33

CG:UH,YEAH SURE, OK.

**arcenicCatnip ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist at ?:?**

You squeal with excitement. Karkat Vantas, guy of your _**dreams**_, has just invited you over to watch a movie with him! You run to your closet and look through your clothes, all you really have is your trench coat, your grey jeans, your blue cat hat and matching blue tail, and your black and olive green Leo shirt. You sigh, it'll have to do, in the mean time why don't you stop being Nepeta and be Karkat?

**==Nepeta: Be Karkat Vantas**

You can't be Nepeta, because you never were Nepeta! Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you just asked Nepeta Leijon, your ancient crush, to come and watch a movie with you. You hope that today you will finally be able to tell her how you feel, you just hope she feels the same. You've avoided telling her before, mostly because her best friend, Equius Zahhak, was there. Your terrified of the guy, he's been in more fights than you can count! You sigh, breathing slowly. No need to get all worked up and worried, you're sure she likes you! You two were meant to be together. She loves cats- err, 'meow-beasts' as she calls them, and what is your name: Kar_**kat**_. You two are destined to be together, or at least from what your friend, Terezi Pyrope, has told you.

You go ahead and change in to one of your cleaner sweaters that has the grey cancer symbol on it. You fix your hair a little to, making sure it's still messy, but in the good way. The way that will make Nepeta fall head-over-heals for you.

You hear a ring on the door, _must be Nepeta,_ you thought as you opened it to reveal a happy and smiling Nepeta.

"Hi Karkitty! Thanks for letting me come over." She says smiling at you while she hugs you.

You blush massively, but try to cover it as you reply, "Your welcome, Nepeta."

She giggles walking over to your couch and sitting down. She says something but you don't hear it, your to busy trying to remember how to breathe.

**== Karkat: Be Nepeta**

"Karkat?" you ask worriedly, standing back up and walking over to him. You hope he's ok, you don't want him to be hurt, and you couldn't stand to watch him be hurt… He nods and breathes shakily. You smile a little and the two of you sit on the couch. You look back at him, he looks… nervous, as if he was nervous being around you. You mentally squeal, hoping this means he likes you.

"Something wrong, Karkitty?" He blinks and blushes.

"Um, yeah… there was something I wanted to tell you…." He says in almost a whisper. You blush a little and nod slightly, your voice gone.  
"Do you um…." He trails off, then he suddenly blurts out, "want some popcorn? I mean, do you want popcorn, for the movie…." Your shoulders slump a little as you nod, your heart completely crushed. He nods briskly and walks into the kitchen.

**== Nepeta: Be Karkat**

As soon as you're out of ear shot you curse softly, she looked hurt as you asked her if she wanted popcorn. That mean she must like you, you probably just broke her heart. You're such a jerk. You get the popcorn ready and go back into the living room, the movie starting. The movie playing is one of your favorites, it always reminded you of her. Nepeta smiles and leans agenst you as the movie plays. You, of course, blush. You look down at her, smiling softly as you wrap your arm around her. Now it's her turn to blush. She looks up at you quizzically.

"K-Karkitty…?" You smile and put your finger to her lips, she blushes massively. You eventually lean down and plant a soft kiss on her lips. As you pull away you see her beautiful olive green eyes widen and her face a bright green. Her black hair curling around her ears. She blushes and leans agenst your chest, whispering the three words you have always wanted to hear her say, "I love mew…"

**== Karkat: Be, the love stricken, Nepeta**

You sigh happily as he whispers back, "Love you to, Neppy." This is the greatest day of your life. Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you are and forever will be in love with KARKAT VANTAS.


End file.
